The pendants of light
by Pixellatedtraveller
Summary: Just another betrayal story but this time there's a twist... Percy falls, rises and fights. Just like he normally does. But with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

~~~Prologue~~~

Percy and Annabeth ran. They were being chased by one of the most terrifying monsters in the universe. The monster catches up with us and picks up with Annabeth and cripples her. Percy could only remember screaming,"NO!" before the gods showed up.

"Apollo,"Percy says grimly," take Annabeth to Olympus and heal her." Once Apollo left the gods face their oldest and most dangerous enemy yet...

PERCY

Everyone hated me. Clarisse yelled at me for selling her cool swords to the Hephaestus kids even though the Hephaestus dudes hate me. I told her I knew nothing and she slapped me. People blamed me for everything bad that happened to them. Heck, even Annabeth couldn't care less. I told her and she just told me to stop being a loser.

I decided to invite Annabeth to a nice picnic by the beach and she told me she'll pack. She also told me she would be there early. I grinned, I was gonna go there early to surprise her.

I walk to the beach and I was greeted with the most unpleasant sight of Annabeth sitting down with Castilun, a son of Ares, eating the picnic food.

She didn't see me though, so I hide behind a bush. She looks at her watch and told Castilun to quickly go before I came. He got up so I quickly pretended I was walking to Annabeth casually. He sees me and nervously says,"Annabeth is waiting for you."

The nerve of him.

I was greeted by a 'hello' and a bright Annabeth. I stare at her until she's dripping in water. She got the message that I knew about her. I ran back to my cabin and toss everything I own into my bag. This was it. The last straw.

I ran to Olympus where I knew my dad would help me. A crying Percy Jackson was enough to convince the gods and goddesses that something was wrong.

They all listened to me and made a decision by... You guessed it. Voting. Majority won, so I stayed up there with a private room and everything.

Most of the gods told me that I was crazy in the head with the whole Annabeth thing so I told them I had no idea what they were talking about.

Out of the shadows, a girl comes out. Annabeth.

 **hey guys! Welcome to this! The twist comes in the next chapter so sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

Annabeth was dressed nicely, with a long sleeve dress made of fine silk. The brightness in her eyes almost made me want to almost forgive her. I refuse to be enchanted by this cruel witch I thought. I angrily run up and slap her. She looks at me with shock and surprise. Her mother, Athena, sees this and grabs me and proceeds to throw me into the wall. I black out immediately.

I sit down in the realm of Morpheus and I decide that I overreacted. We demigods can do stuff in our dreams and can remember them pretty well.

ANNABETH

I have no idea what is wrong with Percy but I've decided to hear him out when he wakes up. My mother was rambling on about Poseidon children but I didn't listen. Percy eventually woke up.

"Hey Percy," I say,"you alright?"

He looks at me as if I'm crazy and answered,"I have no idea what you're trying here Annabeth."

I frown,"What do you mean?"

"You cheated on me!" He croaked.

"I never did!"

"But I saw you with that awful son of Ares!"

I blink twice than reply,"I dunno what you're talking about because I've been recuperating on mount Olympus for 2 months."

PERCY

I blanked. What two months? She was at camp after one!

"But you came back to camp a month ago!"

She blanked too and answered,"What one month? I told you I've been here for two!"

Athena listened to our conversation and froze when I mentioned another Annabeth. "That's impossible we-" Athena started.

"What?" We ask.

"It might be a shape shifter."

"What's so dangerous about that, I mean, we have a friend who can shape shift." I told her.

"This is a dangerous type then. Well it might not be a shape shifter so no pressure."

I was happy to learn that Annabeth was not cheating on me, but a shape shifter in camps sounds dangerous.

Annabeth and I decided to sleep in the same room so we got changed and took a bath. We pounced onto the bed and cuddled like nothing ever happened between us. We both slipped into the realm of Morpheus at the same time.

I opened my eyes and I'm in a dream. Great. What horrifying picture will it show me this time? I see Annabeth and I grab her arm and, surprisingly, I can. She squeaked and looked at me.

"Percy, where are we?" She asked.

I blanked. "Are you dreaming this to?"

"Yes..."

Out of the darkness a light appears until it looks like a very, very bright star.

"I am Aether," the star said,"the primordial of light."

I uneasily glance at Annabeth who looks just a uneasy as me.

"Do not fear, young one. I mean no harm." He reassured.

"Wha - what do you want?" I stammered.

"To see the world."

"What does that mean?"

"I want to see all the creation. Being locked away with Morpheus is boring."

"I'd be happy to oblige but how do we help you?"

"I shall take the form of an earthly... pendant. You shall wear me so I can see the world I never got to see."

"Why us?"

"Because I can trust you with power."

"What power?"

"The power of light. I shall give you powers and be your guardian in exchange for sight of the overworld. I shall give you these pendants. They are my eyes and your power and guardian."

"Cool" was the only thing I could say when I got my hands on a green pendant. Annabeth got a pink yellow one. Aether made a funny distorted sound and we woke up.

Sure enough we were both wearing the pendants...

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating I had exams but now I'm on a one week break! Ill try to type more this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH

Walking into a room with an angry Zeus was the last thing I wanted to see when me and Percy were gonna leave for New York.

"I have sensed a strong presence in your room last name night, you must be a spy!" Zeus shouted.

Percy looked expectantly at his father, Poseidon, and asked,"Dad, can you talk to Zeus about not killing people?"

"No can do son, he's got evidence and everything." Poseidon said grimly.

I squeaked as Zeus raises his biggest, baddest lighting bolt. He launched it at me and Percy. Around us a sphere of light emerged, deflecting Zeus's lighting bolt. Zeus scowled. I looked at Percy and grabbed his hand and we ran.

PERCY

I should have remembered that I needed some transportation to get done from Mount Olympus. Being chased by a whole lot of gods was terrifying. Hermes immediately caught up with us and he looked depressed and all that. He swings his sacred cow blade of death at us and I realised that jumping was the best option.

I grabbed my wise girls hand and make a leap of faith. If there's water we will survive, if we continue falling we're getting caught by Hermes and face Zeus. Those were the two options. That's when I felt a heat at my feat. I see a light shine at my feat and I'm pulled down like a hammer. We slam onto the ground which produces a small sound. No bones broken. I could get used to this, I thought.

ANNABETH

After our near death encounter with an angry council, I decided we should keep a low profile. I pulled out a pocket - sized cloak which I made out of the material that the hunters tents are made out of. "Low profile," Percy said,"I'm not sure if cloaks help. I mean don't gods have child favouritism GPS's?"

I laughed at this before nudging him in the shoulder. "No favourites, that's the rule!" I replied smiling.

"There's a place the gods won't check." I told him thinking about it.

"Where's that?" Percy asked as his face fell.

"Camp-HalfBlood."

 **Hello readers! Sorry for all my chapters being short, I usually do them in one sitting. So...yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY

"Camp Half-Blood?" I managed to say,"they don't care about me!"

"Look Percy," Annabeth said as she grabbed my arm,"I know what they did to you but I'm here. The gods won't find us at camp. We're hidden under hoods anyway."

"Fine Ann. Your the wise girl." I said in a exhausted tone. Running from gods isn't a fun sport, especially Hermes.

We had roast for dinner. It was a very wet roast. You can probably guess that I killed it since it was wet although I'm not gonna tell you the details of what I did though. It might make you throw up.

Surprisingly I managed to get some good sleep, I guess Morpheus liked me that night. No bad dreams were the best part. I did dream of being the president with Annabeth being my first lady. Thanks Morpheus old pal o' mine.

As soon as I left Morpheus's realm I woke Annabeth up. Her hair was messy and kinda stringy, I preferred it that way though it ruined the 'pretty' effect. "You looked better as the first lady." I grumbled.

She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

We managed to get some burgers when we walked through the city. I hoped Hera wouldn't hate me. The cow was one of her sacred animals and I would have been happy if I wasn't turned into one.

We went the usual way - get a cab, go to middle of nowhere and pay extra cash for the cab driver not to ask questions. I partly wanted to run as I didn't know how they would welcome two hooded people who looked really mysterious and stuff.

From there, we continued our walk to camp.

We were half way to camp when Hestia appeared. I tensed. "Percy... Jackson," She said slowly with a hint of sadness,"I wish I came with better news."

I twitched. "Your not here to kill me?"

She scowled. "I'm the goddess of peace! Why would I kill?"

"Oh...right."

"Anyway, you see... The big three as we all know consists of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They've been...influenced. Poseidon would usually stand up for you but he...didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded.

"You see, the big three have just recently acquired new weapons. A new master bolt, a celestial trident and the weaving of death."

"Man, why does Hades always get the off topic weapons which turn out to be the coolest?"

"I do not know young one. But as a peace goddess I always feel irritated by weapons as you know, but this is just a hunch. The weapons have a strong aura that might be influencing the bug three."

"Where did they get it from?" Annabeth asked. Trust Annabeth to ask all the questions we need answers to.

"I don't know child but I should be leaving soon... If Zeus caught me talking to you, he would lock me up and torture me."

"How mighty," I muttered,"torturing women."

"And as you have heard of Prometheus, Zeus's punishments are harsh." Hestia said trembling at the thought of it.

Once she left we quickly set off again to Camp Half-Blood.

ANNABETH

I looked at Percy who looked equally confused as me. We were standing at the gates of Camp and it was changed.

"Somebody has been doing some work." I said.

The whole camp was different with thousands of swords and shields everywhere and there were even some bloody spikes sticking out of the ground. We put our hoodies up and walked into camp. They got rid of the guards who worked at the gates. We knew they were not dead since we could hear cheering at the campfire. We walked there and saw Castilun, along with the could-be-anything Annabeth. They were both sitting on the camp instructor seat and Dionysius, which we had noticed wasn't at Olympus, was tied with rope and being pelted with apples. Than, being the smart girl I am, I realised that everyone who believed in Percy (except for Dionysius, it was because he was a god) like Rachel, Leo and even Chiron were being pelted with apples. The long list of people who believed in Percy was now getting pelted with apples by those demigods who despised him now.

Percy knew better then to run into a crowd and scream,"Hey! I'm Percy Jackson! You know, that guy you all hate!"

Than he'd be the one getting pelted by apples. I didn't think apples counted as weapons in Aether's book so we'd get piled on by apples if we ran to their aid but hey, I've been through worst. I thought of a great idea which I decided to try. Aether's gift didn't limit us to just protection, but it also gave us a bit of his power.

"Perce, we can use our power to loosen the ropes right?" I asked.

"Maybe. You're smart." He said.

"That's why I'm wise girl and you're seaweed brain." I said smiling.

I focused like we usually did for controlling stuff and broke those ropes. Well I thought I did. The moment it snapped it reformed. "It's...it's made out of the golden fleece!" Percy said surprised.

Castilun slammed his fist on the table. "Who did that! Was it you?" He shouted pointing at a poor Hephaestus kid. "No...sir." He replied making it obvious that everyone was afraid of Castilun.

"Well no problem. It's golden fleece it'll hold out against anything." Castilun said proudly.

So Percy and I could only watch as our friends got pelted by apples. Even Nico was tied up. How did they tie Nico up even though he could shadow travel was a question beyond me but I got more angry when I saw that they had spray painted on the side of the big house which I had designed after being damaged. On it was 'The worst Oracle' and 'The most ugly building' and a whole load of other graffiti.

 **Sorry I forgot to explain why Camp Half-Blood is safe. It's because the gods wouldn't care to look there.**


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY

Annabeth and I crumpled onto my bed. Nobody bad touched it since I left, so it was pretty clean. I locked the door to make sure no one could get in. We cuddled (which I like now) and enjoyed some sleep. Man, Morpheus was cutting me some slack. There were so many good dreams that the sound of alarm clock kinda irritated me. Annabeth had instantly sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was 1am. The alarm clock was probably broken or someone had been using my cabin.

Annabeth just looked at me and said,"Let's take a walk."

I yawned."Its early."

"Sheesh, we just wanna check out 'new' camp."

I lazily got up and changed (though there was no point since I was gonna wear a cloak anyway) before combing my hair. Annabeth was way faster, she just got up since she was already ready to go. We walked to the abandoned campfire and we were greeted by the sight of tied up, worn out friends. They squeaked when they saw us.

"Please don't punch me?"piper said uncertainly.

I drew back my hood and grinned. " I'm very scary aren't I?"

"Percy!" Rachel squeaked slightly louder.

All my friends heard Rachel and turned to me. Castilun got my Roman friends to. Everyone looked like they were ghosts. I cut the fleece rope on Piper's pole and quickly put a long stone to prevent it from growing back. I did so for everyone which took 30 minutes. Once everyone was freed we went to my cabin. Some were pretty happy to see me and some were pure mad. I got kicked twice and punched more times than I can remember.

"Who's you're friend?" Someone asked gesturing towards Annabeth.

Annabeth pulled down her hood to reveal herself. Everyone screamed stopped when they noticed I wasn't.

"Real Annabeth," I said,"other is fake."

Uneasy silence inhabited the room and they said in unison,"Okay, we don't care. We're hungry."

"Apple?" I asked producing one from my backpack.

Reyna did her poker face as she stared at it and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that they'd been tortured by apples. Nobody was in the mood to laugh though.

ANNABETH

I suggested to Percy that we get out of Camp Half-Blood and find some city the gods won't find us in. He followed with the idea but added in a stop at a fast food restaurant. I sighed but agreed.

We managed to get out of Camp grounds and headed to eat. I was famished and really wanted to enjoy a nice soda. Hazel had called up some gold for us to pay with. We got dinner at a nice fast food place which was called Hestia's hearth. They noticed our weary looks and gave us free food. Everyone gobbled down their food really fast as and Frank would've choked unless he hadn't turned into a dragon. Bigger gullet.

Immediately when Rachel stood up, she clasped her heart and held it in pain. Now, if you're a mortal, it's called heart attack. Pain. If your a demigod, it's called a prophecy. Pain. Both hurt and are a pain in the butt to deal with.

 _The curve of love shall lose its master yet_ _it shall find another. The two halves of Delphi shall unite leading the demigods with_ _a new found light._

"Ella decodes. Ella doesn't know," Ella said frowning,"Ella doesn't like not knowing."

Everyone was to tired to think so I just jolted it down on my notepad where I kept tons of sketches buildings.

∆^∆ Hello again my friends! Twice in a row, wooh! I'm tired! Cya soon! ∆^∆


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY

Everyone voted to go to Alaska to set up camp. We got Leo to make us a boat out if things in his endless pocket of some other dimension. We all managed to get some space on the boat although Frank had to turn to a rat.

We reached Alaska and we all stumbled onto the cold ground.

"Anyone got heat?" Leo joked before he burst into flames.

I managed to construct an igloo for everyone with my ice powers. I was pretty exhausted after it so I decided to pair up some people. All the couple's stayed in the same igloo.

Annabeth and I cuddled and were warmed up by the fire that Leo had left on burning pieces of wood.

•|•|•|•AETHER•|•|•|•

I dressed my best to meet with these young demigods. I appeared to them in their dreams again.

"Why hello again!" I said to them.

"Hello?" Annabeth squeaked.

"How could you forget old great great grandpa Aether?"

"Oh it's you." Percy said.

"Respect." I said making his clothes burst into flames.

"Why did you want to meet us anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"I just wanted to ask a question... What did you eat?! I want some to! It looks great and so...delicious!" I said excitedly.

"It's called fried chicken, pops." Percy said.

"Do not call me 'pops' young one." I said with grandness.

And snap. Their awake.

ANNABETH

I looked at Percy and we registered what had just happened. Then we burst out in in laughter. We both stumbled out of bed and got changed. The whole ice Camp idea had worked out. Everyone was up and about and we saw how bad they looked. They were so hungry that you could see the ribs through the shirt if it was tucked in. They also received quite a beating with blue blacks and scratches.

We all ate breakfast around a new campfire. Toast and sausages were the best things we had that were edible. Everyone ate like hungry pigs and literally bit off more than they could chew.

After breakfast, we had a nice meeting on some subjects. Rachel seemed pretty anxious to find out about the prophecy.

"The curve of love shall lose its master yet it shall find another. The two halves of Delphi shall unite leading the demigods with a new found light"

"Could the curve mean the eyebrow?" Leo joked. Some people laughed despite being weak.

"There's only one spirit of Delphi..." Rachel said slightly concerned.

Other than that, the meeting went pretty fast. We decided to train new half-bloods, the Camp wasn't suitable anymore for them. All our satyrs went to search for some and 'redirect' them to Camp Half-Blood.

PERCY

It was 3 weeks of being stuck in Alaska and we finally decided to return to camp. Alaska wasn't suitable for half-bloods. There were way to many monsters there. We were going to take back Camp Half-Blood. Leo had constructed a new, fault proof ship, the Celestial Argo. It was fully constructed of celestial bronze, making it sturdy. All of us, including the new guys who knew the importance of the camp, climbed on board and sat sail for a home that never and is ours.

 **Alright, almost done! Finale next time and yes, the prophecy is gonna get fufilled.**


	7. Chapter 7

-|FINALE|-

All the campers at Camp Half-Blood knew something big was coming when a giant glowing ship was hovering over it. The sound of the alert grabbed everyone's attention and soon enough, everyone was running around. Leo halted the ship directly on top of Castilun's assumed 'castle' and spoke through the megaphone.

"Hey what's up Castilun! That pun was intended by the way," Leo shouted full of enthusiasm,"surrender now or die in peace!"

"Leo!" Screamed by Castilun,"You could've been useful! You're a great engineer!"

"And I got tied up and humiliated by apples!" Leo shouted back,"You're made of lies Castilun."

What Castilun didn't realise was that Percy and Annabeth were leading a whole lot of demigods down through a pipe. The demigods stumbled out of the pipes and sneaked around the cabins. They got spotted by some of the Ares cabin who readied their spears until they saw Clarisse and they gulped.

"Rotten, filthy, back-stabbing good for nothing fools!" She spat,"I knew I could never trust you!"

"We're sorry... Clarisse?" They said uncertainly.

"Scram!" She barked.

The Ares campers dispersed, running like little girls back to their cabin.

"Nice job Clare." Percy said.

"Don't call me that." She said angrily.

"You call me names to, axe head." He said, grinning.

"Your going to get one in yours." She said in a threatening tone.

"Guys!" Annabeth said in a stern tone.

Percy and Clarisse stopped arguing and just continued being stealthy. Nico seemed only to trust Reyna cause they both walked side by side nervously looking around. They were both twisting their rings which Annabeth thought looked cute. They managed to disarm a few guards which were just a bunch of skinny Hephaestus kids. The Hephaestus kids just followed Leo like he was the leader. Not like anyone could blame them of course, he had built really cool ships. Percy just realised that Leo was with them. He looked up and saw Leo shouting at Castilun. Two Leo's? Leo on the ground whispered automaton. Percy grinned.

Castilun wasn't that dumb of course. It only took him 20 minutes of arguing with a machine before he realised something was amiss. He looked around and managed to spot Percy. Percy Jackson. The boy he took the top spot from. He smiled and looked at could-be-anything Annabeth who smiled back. Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the shadows. Everyone gasped and started to talk amongst themselves on the topic of the two Annabeths.

"Percy Jackson," Castilun snarled,"and the real Annabeth. Tut tut. Hmmmm."

"Hello Castilun," Percy said calmly,"one on one?"

"Perfect," Castilun said,"look at me Percy Jackson! I'm the king pin! Feel me yo!"

There was some stifled laughter at the last sentence. Percy didn't hesitate when he drew Riptide. Castilun surprised everyone when he pulled out Zeus's old master bolt. He flung it at Percy who was once again protected by the power of light.

"A light shield spell? Pathetic Jackson!" Castilun screamed.

"More than that." Percy snarled.

Percy infused the power of light into his cursed blade to make Riptide stronger.

"Say hello to my new toy." Percy said smiling.

"Impossible!" Shouted Castilun,"I have an advantage though!"

To everyone's surprise, out of Castilun's back grew wings and he changed form. He was a Harkon. A harpy and drakon in the same creature. He was a terrifying purple and had huge, feathered wings. He took flight and threw more lighting at Percy. The shield once again caught it. Percy slashed at Castilun, producing a beam of light which flew out of the blade.

"I really could get used to this." Percy muttered to himself.

The gods had heard the commotion and appeared in a flash at Camp Half-Blood. They all looked tired. Everyone was startled when they saw the big three all chained up. The gods seemed to have had a battle among themselves.

"Long story." Apollo muttered.

"Don't matter, charge!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

All of the demigods charged at the others. Castilun definitely had got way more members but Percy had the gods so it was a no brainier. Well at least he thought it was a no brainier. Castilun had been prepared for his attack. Some traps had been set and trapped the gods within power holding cells. Hestia cursed as she got caught in one.

"Hey Hestia!" Percy shouted,"I thought you liked peace!"

She scowled."Quiet Jackson and free me from my cell!"

Aether's power sure enough managed to break the enchanted cage.

•|•|•|•AETHER •|•|•|•

Why was so much of my power being used? I thought to myself. It was a guardian not a toy. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were meant to be trustable. I couldn't sleep without thinking about what they were doing. I finally decided to try to push through the pendants. This was gonna hurt.

OVERVIEW OF THE BATTLE

Percy was starting to feel not good. A number of demigods were being treated by the Apollo kids. He was getting weary and needed something to do about it. He took another slash at Castilun. Then he and Annabeth felt warmer. They looked down and the pendants were glowing.

•|•|•|•AETHER •|•|•|•

Close. So close. I managed to get one hand out of there and a foot through the other. I pushed and pushed through the pendants. I was basically desperate to get out now. My power was using used quite a bit. With all my might (which is a lot) I pushed through the pendants and voilà, I'm out!

OVERVIEW OF THE BATTLE

The appearance of a primordial was more startling than the chained up big three. Everyone raised their weapons towards Aether and got ready to go stabbity stabbity on him.

Annabeth shouted,"Stand down!"

While Percy shouted,"Pops!"

Aether grunted. "I told you not to call me pops!"

The gods looked puzzled at their grandad.

"Hhhmmmm. It's been Quite a long time since I've seen my grandchildren." Aether said.

With Aether on their side, things were improving by a mile. Aether super powered Riptide so it struck Castilun really hard. The only downside was that they didn't have the big three in their side.

Finally, after many rounds, Castilun was finished. He fell from the sky like a harpy. The other demigods had fainted or surrendered.

"Give up Castilun!" Percy said.

"Never!" He replied, flicking his sword at Percy.

Eros, the god of love, quickly blocked the bolt but his bow could not block the bolt. Eros was instead struck down and his mother, Aphrodite, ran up to cradle her dying son. This was an obvious death wish but Percy didn't really know what he wanted to do.

"I got this," Nico told Percy as he walked up to Castilun,"by my power, I sentence you to Tartarus."

The ground opened up and out crawled some skeletons which dragged Castilun down. No was the only thing you could hear. All of the Aphrodite campers walked up to their mother and the dying Eros. They all looked down.

"Do not fret mother," Eros said,"I shall another. Piper come here. Take my bow and use it and take my place as love."

"I don't want to be immortal!" Piper said quickly.

"It's temporarily, girl."

"Okay..." Piper said wearily.

She accepted bow and immediately got pretty mode. She muttered some curses under her breath and walked away from the dying love.

Apollo suddenly doubled over and he looked at Rachel.

"Delphi... Its seeks to be united!" Apollo said through gritted teeth.

Rachel steadied him. How?"

"Release the spirit of and let it find its physical form!"

Apparently, Rachel knew how to do that. A golden liquid crawled out her mouth and slithered over to... Ella... Ella squawked loudly and turned golden. She seemed to look like she was possessed. She breathed out a green fire which took the old campfire. The green flames danced around the logs as the campers celebrated their victory.

3 WEEKS LATER

The 7 and Reyna and Nico met at the restaurant and saw that piper was getting into her job.

"It's only temporarily but it's still fun." Piper said.

Jason secretly hoped she wouldn't shoot him with a love dart. That would be cheating.

"I'm still beautiful though." She continued.

The big three were no longer evil. Yay. Apparently, Hestia's hunch was right. The weapons were cursed and blah blah. Cliché stuff it was.

 **Thank you guys for reading! I'm I like the only one who finished his betrayal story? Huh. Question for another day! Thanks guys and peace!**


End file.
